Archdemon Physiology
The power to have the traits and powers of Archdemons. Variation of Transcendent Physiology and Demon Physiology. Opposite to Archangel Physiology. Also Called *Archfiend Physiology *Demon King Physiology *Demon Prince Physiology *King of Hell Physiology Capabilities The user can have the traits and abilities of an Archdemon, the demonic counterparts of heaven's archangels. While beings similar to archdemons are found in a number of religious traditions (including Zoroastrianism), they are usually associated with the Abrahamic religions, Judaism, Christianity, and Islam. Applications *Absolute Immortality *Demon Physiology **Demon Lord Physiology ***Transcendent Demon Physiology *Demonic Source **Demonic Force Manipulation **Demonic Powers *Hell Lordship *Sin Embodiment *Unnatural Presence *Vice Inducement Archdemons *'Asmodeus' **Addictive Contentment **Army Manipulation **Architecture Manipulation **Biological Essence Manipulation **Desire Form ***Relative Appearance Alteration **Desire Manipulation **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology **Lust Embodiment ***Meta Lust Inducement **Probability Manipulation **Sex Demon Lord Physiology **Transcendent Cambion Physiology (in Kabbalah) **Transcendent Genie Physiology ***Genie Manipulation **Transcendent Poltergeist Physiology ***Phantasm Manipulation **Vengeance Embodiment *'Beelzebub' **Chaos Embodiment ***War Manipulation **Divine-Demonic Physiology ***Divine Lord Physiology (King of False Gods) **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology **Filth Manipulation **Gluttony Embodiment ***Gluttony Empowerment ***Gluttony Inducement **Infinite Digestive System **Insect Manipulation **Insect Physiology **Meta-Possession **Pestilence Embodiment *'Belphegor' **Apathy **Demonic Technology (Hell's Inventor) ***Demonic Technology Manipulation **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology **Golden Luck **Ignorance Embodiment **Illusion Manipulation **Inspiration Manipulation ***Epiphany Inducement **Knowledge Projection **Meta Army Manipulation ***Upgrading Subordination **Sloth Embodiment *'Leviathan' **Absolute Immortality **Absolute Strength (when in contact with water) **Absolute Thievery **Chaos Embodiment **Directional Lordship **Divine-Demonic Physiology **Envy Embodiment **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology **Flawless Indestructibility **Freedom **Gender Transcendence **Guardianship **Leviathan Physiology ***Fish Physiology or Snake Physiology ***Portal Physiology/Underworld Path ***Demonic Dragon Physiology ***Transcendent Dragon Physiology **Oblivion Embodiment ***Primordial Darkness Manipulation **Primordial Water Manipulation ***Demonic Water Manipulation **Ultimate Invincibility *'Lucifer' **Absolute Beauty **Cherubim Physiology or Seraphim Physiology **Corruption Inducement **Divine-Demonic Physiology (currently) ***Demon Lord/Transcendent Demon Physiology ***Omnimalevolence ***Satanic Incarnation **Enlightenment (in the Book of Abramelin) **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology **Fire Manipulation ***Hell Fire Manipulation ***Fire Generation **Hell Lordship **Primordial Light Manipulation ***Esoteric Light Manipulation ****Dark Light, Demonic Light & White Light Manipulation ***Light Generation **Nigh Omnipotence **Nigh Omniscience ***Absolute Intelligence ***Absolute Wisdom ***Absolute Wits **Pride Embodiment ***Arrogance Inducement **Punishment **Soul Manipulation **Transcendent Angel Physiology (formally) **Vice Inducement *'Mammon' **Absolute Buying ***Contract Bestowal **Almighty Absorbing Replication ***Absolute Thievery ***Omnireplication **Canine Manipulation **Demonic Earth Manipulation ***Demonic Metal Manipulation (Gold) **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology **Greed Embodiment **Infinite Supply **Monetary Manipulation ***Gold Manipulation ***Golden Luck **Subordination Manipulation ***Enslavement Branding *'Satan' **Anti-God (in Catharism) **Corruption Embodiment **Demon Manipulation **Demonization **Directional Lordship **Divine-Demonic Physiology ***Destroyer Deity Physiology ***Divine Beast Physiology **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology **Hell Lordship (Main Lord) **Hell Fire Manipulation **Lie Manipulation **Omnimalevolence ***Apocalyptic Force Manipulation ***Evil Lordship **Perfection **Prime Being **Primordial Darkness Manipulation **Primordial Dragon Physiology/Snake Physiology ***Demonic Dragon Physiology **Satanic Incarnation (thee Satan) **Tactical Genius **Upgrading Subordination **Underworld Beast Manipulation **Wrath Embodiment Connected *'Aamon' **Chimerism ***Canine Physiology ***Owl Physiology ***Snake Physiology **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology **Hell-Fire Breath/Hell Fire Manipulation **Precognition **Retrocognition **Underworld Beast Manipulation **Wrath Embodiment *'Abaddon' **Apocalyptic Force Manipulation **Death Embodiment **Diabolic Darkness Manipulation **Demon Lord Physiology (Furies and Locust Demons) **Destruction Embodiment **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology **Grim Reaper Physiology **Hell Embodiment **Meta Fear Inducement **Nether Embodiment ***Underworld Lordship **Oblivion Embodiment **Satanic Incarnation **Ultimate Invincibility *'Astaroth' **Chimerism ***Bat Physiology or Dragon Physiology ***Canine Physiology **Canine Manipulation **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology **Sex Demon Lord Physiology ***Meta Lust Inducement **Snake Manipulation **Wish Granting (In some stories) *'Azazel' **Absolute Concealment **Corruption Manipulation **Demonic Dragon Physiology/Transcendent Dragon Physiology (in the Apocalypse of Abraham) **Evil Embodiment **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology **Gender Transcendence **Meta-Possession **Tactical Genius **Temptation Embodiment **Ultimate Intangibility **War Embodiment **Weapon Manipulation ***Demonic Weaponry *'Baal' **Demonic Power **Destruction Embodiment **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology **Invisibility **Shapeshifting/Chimerism ***Amphibian Physiology (Toad) ***Feline Physiology (Cat) ***Human Morphing/Human Physiology ***Spider Physiology *'Balam' **Animal Manipulation (Bears and Hawks) **Answer Inducement **Chimerism ***Bovine Physiology ***Caprine Physiology ***Human Physiology ***Snake Physiology **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology **Power Bestowal (Invisibility and Wits) **Precognition **Retrocognition *'Baphomet' **Benefic Force Manipulation **Chaos Embodiment (Chaos God) **Chimerism ***Bat Physiology or Corvid Physiology ***Caprine Physiology **Divine-Demonic Physiology ***Divine Beast Physiology ***Monotheistic Deity Physiology ***Transcendent Demonic Mage Physiology ****Almighty Magic **Duality Embodiment **Gender Transcendence **Godly Incarnation & Satanic Incarnation **Malefic Force Manipulation **Metapotence **Omnilock **Omnineutrality **Omnipresence **Paradox Existence **Paradox Manipulation **Tetralogy *'Behemoth' **Absolute Immortality **Absolute Strength (when in contact with earth) **Behemoth Physiology ***Elephant Physiology **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology **Flawless Indestructibility **Freedom **Food Empowerment **Gluttony Embodiment **Gluttony Manipulation **Gut Imprisonment **Gut Storage **Ultimate Invincibility *'Beleth' **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology **Gender Transformation **Hell Lordship **Love Manipulation **Music Manipulation **Precognition *'Belial' **Directional Lordship **Earth Embodiment ***Demonic Earth Manipulation **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology **Fraud Embodiment **Gender Transcendence **Guilt Inducement **Lie Manipulation ***Lie Inducement **Persuasion **Truth Detection **Violence Embodiment (Enmity) *'Gaap' **Chivalry **Dark Matter Embodiment ***Dark Matter Manipulation **Demonic-Undead Lord Physiology (Worshipped by necromancers) **Demonic Water Manipulation **Demon Lord Physiology (Over Water Demons/Elementals) **Directional Lordship **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology **Meta Lust Inducement **Philosophy-Based Powers *'Iblis' **Absolute Concealment **Absolute Wish **Alpha Physiology **Corruption Manipulation **Demonic Source **Evil Manipulation **Fallen Angel Physiology (According to the Tafsir of Al-Tabari) **Ifrit Physiology **Meta-Possession ***Pyrokinetic Wing Manifestation **Omnifabrication **Primordial Fire Manipulation ***Pyric Spectrum Manipulation **Subordination Manipulation (only on evil beings) **Transcendent Genie Physiology/Transcendent Ghoul Physiology **Ultimate Intangibility **Ultimate Invincibility (Temporarily) **Wrath Embodiment *'Lilith' **Animal Manipulation (nocturnal) **Authority **Death Inducement **Demon Manipulation **Desire Manipulation **Directional Lordship (the South) **Disease Manipulation **Night Manipulation **Primordial Mage Physiology (the First Woman Witch) **Storm Manipulation **Succubus Queen Physiology ***Meta Lust Inducement **Transcendent Demonic Mage Physiology Non-Abrahamic Archdemons: *'Guayota' **Absolute Destruction **Authority over tibicenas **Divine-Demonic Physiology ***Destroyer Deity Physiology **Nigh Omnipotence **Omni-Negation **Primordial Magma Manipulation **Tibicena Manipulation ***Tibicena Creation **Volcanic Fields Manipulation **Volcano Physiology *'Mephistopheles' **Contract Bestowal **Demon Creation **Demonic Power **Demonization **Grim Reaper Physiology **Hell-Fire Manipulation **Hell Lordship **Mage Lord/Transcendent Demonic Mage Physiology **Satanic Incarnation **Soul Manipulation **Treachery Embodiment Associations *Satanic Incarnation *Zoroastrian Deity Physiology Limitations *May be vulnerable to Demonic Slayer. *Archangel can prove equals. Known Users See Also: Demon Lords and Archdevils. Gallery Berserk-godhand.jpg|The Godhand (Bersek) are rulers of demonic entities known as Apostles. Asmodeus-N-Hell.jpg|Asmodeus (D&D) LuciferMorningStar.jpg|Lucifer the demon of pride (DC Comics/Vertigo) Katerea_Leviathan_full_appearance.jpg|Katerea Leviathan (Highschool DxD) descendant of Satan Leviathan. Creuserey Asmodeus - Anime Infobox.png|Creuserey Asmodeus (Highschool DxD) descendant of Satan Asmodeus. Shalba Beelzebub.png|Shalba Beelzebub (Highschool DxD) descendant of Satan Beelzebub. File:Demiurge_smug.jpg|Demiurge (Overlord) Asmodeus.jpg|Asmodeus (Seven Mortal Sins) is the Demon King of Lust. Lucifer H.png|Lucifer (Valkyrie Crusade) Belphegor H.png|Belphegor (Valkyrie Crusade) Asmodeus H.png|Asmodeus (Valkyrie Crusade) Beelzebub H.png|Beelzebub (Valkyrie Crusade) Mammon H.png|Mammon (Valkyrie Crusade) Leviathan H.png|Leviathan (Valkyrie Crusade) Satan_H.png|Satan (Valkyrie Crusade) Beelzebub.png|Beelzebub as depicted in Dictionnaire Infernal. File:Christianity_Asmodeus.jpg|Asmodeus as depicted in Dictionnaire Infernal. Beelzebub_by_pamansazz.jpg|Beelzebub leviathan2.jpg|Leviathan Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Evil power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Demonic Powers Category:Common Powers